Here We Go Again
by Kwinks
Summary: Kid, Liz, and Patti go out on another mission and Kid realizes that regardless of how she acts, and regardless of how quickly she must think on her feet, Liz knows exactly how to do things the way he likes them to be done.


**Here We Go Again**

Kid stared at the fallen enemy they had just gunned down.

He strode leisurely, a purpose in his every step, towards the kishin lying on the ground, it's hollow, sunken eyes showing nothing: no fear, no rage, no sympathy.

Kid waited until he was only a few feet away from the beast to stop in front of it, smirking downwards at it's broken form. With ease, he tossed his two pistols, one in each hand, both glinting dangerously in the hot desert sun, over his shoulders.

They turned pink in mid-air, and somewhere between there and the ground, the two hard, metallic shapes of the guns became the softer, curved forms of two teenage girls, one on each of Kid's sides, flanking his left and right.

Liz leaned a casual arm on Kid's shoulder, her bangles jangling against the black material of the suit he always wore.

"Hey, way to shoot him up, Cowboy." She said affectionately, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

Patti leaned over his other shoulder, peering at the demon, her mouth open in a silent, ever-present giggle. Forming a finger-gun on one hand, she pointed it childishly at the kishin, aimed at it, closing one of her eyes, and playfully pretend-pulled-the-trigger on him.

"Bang, bang, bang", she said this seriously, her face full of sobriety, and then burst into a silly fit of laughter.

"Kishin," Kid addressed the demon on the ground. "you have killed your last innocent and devoured your last soul, because now, yours is mine!"

"Oooh. Hey, that one was pretty good." Liz remarked, mock impressed, as she held up a hand and gazed boredly at the chipping paint on her nails.

"Liz," Kid snapped through gritted teeth, "your sarcasm is unwanted and unnecessary. Please don't mock me; at least not in the middle of a battle, okay?"

"The battle is over, Kid." Liz rolled her eyes. "And besides, I wasn't being sarcastic. That line _was _pretty good! It's better than the usual 'I have come to take your soul' business. That gets kind of old."

"First of all, I don't care if the battle is over, I still have yet to finish him off with a final shot! I was going to give him a dramatic one liner and then get him with two shots to the head, but you just completely ruined the-" he stopped himself, and took a deep breath. "Okay, you know what? Never mind, Liz! NEVER MIND! And second, are you suggesting my lines are unoriginal?"

"Oh, here we go….." She sighed.

Meanwhile, Patti continued to giggle, cocking her head to the side as she watched the kishin make its slow, wounded crawl away from the trio.

"Hey Kid, he's getting away!" She sang joyfully, clapping her hands. "He's getting away! Away, away, away!

"Kid, I wasn't trying to insult you! You take everything the wrong way. God, you're so sensitive-"

"Hey Liiiiiiiiiiiiiz…" Patti poked her sister's shoulder. She was ignored.

"Oh, I take everything the wrong way, huh? If so, then shouldn't you know by now what not so say to me? Clearly you don't understand me at all."

"Kid? Hey Kid? Heeeeeey Kiiiiiiid." Still no response.

"Yeah, well you still grope my boobs all the time, and I always punch you in the face! You think you'd learn not to do that anymore either, you pompous, bossy, snobby, little rich brat!"

"How dare you? After everything –"

Patti didn't like to be ignored, so she took a deep breath and…

"HEY!"

Liz and Kid turned to glare at her at the same time. In unison, they cried, "WHAT?!"

"The icky monster-guy is getting away!"

"Patti, what on Earth are you talking about?" Kid had clearly forgotten what he and his weapons had been doing before he'd started arguing with Liz.

However, Liz recalled very clearly what it was they had been in the middle of, and she flung out her hand, palm open, fingers outstretched, towards her sister.

"Patti!"

"Right!"

And in an instant, a shiny pistol was in Liz's hand, and in another, the kishin, which had gotten steadily farther away during their argument, was lying on the ground, taken down by one shot to the back of the head.

Kid shot Liz an ugly look as she turned around to face him again, and behind her Patti transformed back into her usual blonde, giggling self.

"Liz, _I_ was supposed to finish him off!"

She shrugged. "You did most of the hard work. Besides, I got to it first. So you snooze, you lose."

"Snoozyalose! Snoozyalose!" Patti echoed her sister in a sing-song voice.

"But I wanted it to be done symmetrically, with two guns and-"

"I did do it symmetrically. Take a look."

Kid stormed huffily past her and towards the still figure lying on the ground a few yards away. He stopped, his back turned to the sisters, and paused in front of the kishin. When he had been standing there for a good, full minute, Liz and Patti came up behind him to take in his reaction.

"Liz…..you did do it symmetrically. It's amazing!" He was ecstatic, his golden eyes directed at the small, perfectly circular hole steaming in the dead center of the back of the kishin's slimy, grotesque head.

"Told you so."

As they rode their way back to the Academy on Beezlebub, and Liz and Patti were once again tucked safely into Kid s black reaper cloak, Kid smiled to himself. Maybe Liz really did understand him better than he thought.

* * *

A/N:

I really don't understand this one much myself. I just wanted to try a little one-shot to practice keeping people in character.

If you could give me feedback on how I did, that would be awesome.


End file.
